Iditarod Dreams
by AlaskanSnowAngel
Summary: Kurt Hummel has to move to Alaska, which just happens to be where a long time dog mushing family lives with the last name of Anderson. The boys meet and fall in love. WIP, first multi chap fic so be nice! Rated T for now, might be M later.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel hated his life. His dad met the greatest woman ever, and it just so happened she was from Alaska. So his dad married Carole and Kurt gained a step-mother and a step-brother, and had to move to a new state that was literally full of wolves, moose, and _rednecks._ He was going to die.

Blaine Anderson loved living in Alaska, and he usually loved being part of a family with a long history of dog mushing. Today was not one of those days, as he learned he would have to give up public school next year in order to train dogs, and he really didn't want to give up choir. But what has to be done, has to be done. Little did he know it, but he was at a crossroads in his life, and he would be forever changed by deciding to follow in his family's footsteps that year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review guys! I wanna know how I'm doing, as this is my first major fanfic. I don't care if you hate the story, I would love to hear your hate or your love! Also, I own nothing from this story. Except I'm lightly basing it off my life. And in one upcoming chapter I am shamelessly inserting myself. But Glee is not mine (if it was, I would be on it. Duh.). Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it :) Reviews help me write faster ;)

"Kurt!" his dad yells from upstairs, "are you ready yet?"

Kurt heaves his last box into his arms and trudges up the stairs to his basement room dejectedly. "Coming, dad!"

He carries his box out the front door and packs it into his Navigator with the rest of his things.

His dad comes up behind him and asks "Ready to leave?"

"No. But I never will be. This is where I grew up, where mom died. And we're leaving it all behind and moving to Alaska. Did you expect me to like this?"

"Yeah, bud. It's a new adventure."

"An adventure into the land of polar bears and Sarah Palin," Kurt mutters as he walks around to the driver's side of his car and his dad climbs into his own car. A crackle of static and a "Can you hear me now?" comes through on his walkie talkie and he replies with "Loud and clear, dad."

And so they set off on an adventure together, a drive to the west coast, and on to Alaska where both would find love.

**A week later: Seattle, Washington**

Kurt smiles as his dad and Carole embrace. He didn't think his dad could be truly happy after his mother Elizabeth had died, but here he was with a second chance at true love, and Kurt couldn't have been happier.

"Yo! Dude! Nice to finally see you again! Are you excited for the trip?"

That would be his new stepbrother, Finn. A jock, in every sense.

"Finn, if you call me dude again I'll tell everybody at your school that you cry at the end of The Notebook every time"

"What's The Notebook?"

"Doesn't matter, just know that you would be forever emasculated. Don't call me dude."

"That sounds dangerous. Is it a disease?"

Kurt sighs. "Yes Finn, it's a terrible disease, one you don't want to catch. Just…don't call me dude. I am Kurt. I might even accept being called "bro" but never call me dude."

"Fine, whatev bro. Enjoy your trip with my mom!"

"Wait, what? Aren't we all traveling together?"

"Don't tell my mom I told you! It was supposed to be a secret…but you're traveling with mom, and I'm traveling with your dad. It's supposed to be bonding or something."

"DAD! What is this about me traveling with Carole while you travel with Finn?"

"Um, yeah Kurt, it was supposed to be a surprise" Burt glares at Finn "but I guess the cat's outta the bag. You're going to be on the ferry with Carole, while Finn and I drive up to Alaska. I kinda figured you wouldn't want to be stuck in the car after the week we've already had, so you get a reprieve and get to ride the marine highway to Alaska."

"It's a beautiful way to travel, Kurt," Carole butted in, "and it's a lot nicer than driving and worrying about getting a flat tire or breaking down in the middle of nowhere. Plus we can explore little towns along the way, like Juneau, the capitol of Alaska" she said smiling.

Kurt is reluctant to agree with this plan, but it will be nice to be able to walk around when his butt starts gong numb.

"And Carole forgot the best part! You don't have to sleep in a tent, you get a stateroom on the ship so you can do your full moisturizing routine every night while you're traveling."

"Why didn't you mentioned that immediately?!" Kurt exclaims. "You just sold me right there, dad. I am not Kurt Hummel if I don't moisturize correctly every night."

"Glad to hear it, bud. Now let's get some sleep before we head out tomorrow morning, you and Carole for Bellingham to catch the ferry, and Finn and I to drive north to Alaska!" And he breaks into song with Finn and Carole joining in, singing North to Alaska.

"Really, dad? Really?" says Kurt as he follows behind them, glaring. "I swear I don't know them," he says to a hotel guest as they walk by. "At least, I'm not sure I want to…" he mutters to himself as he inserts the key card into his and Finn's hotel room door.


End file.
